


Submission

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [12]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Abuse talked about, Collars, Drug Use Mentioned, M/M, potty training, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky is happy that he’s Steve’s. It’s all he ever wants to be.To my readers, I love you guys. You are incredible! Thanks so much for your comments, ideas, and love for this series.





	Submission

He had a collar and a leash.His submission was voluntary now. He loved his dom with all he had. His dom loved him too.

He knelt patiently at Steve’sfeet on the provided mat , icy blue eyes scanning the room for trouble. He hadn’t forgotten what happened yesterday. He knew the men were gone, but his radar was still on high alert.

The venue was packed. Every seat was full and then some. Dinner had been served an hour ago. Bucky hadn’t eaten much. He was far too nervous. Steve had fed him so that he would eat. He’d drank the tasty punch however. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it too much. The speeches were going to start. The stage was full of Avengers.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, “Do you need to go pee?”

He shook his head. He was wearing a pull-up in case of an accident but Steve had told him only if it was an accident.

Clint had confided that he was wearing a pull-up tonight too because nervousness sometimes made him lose control.

Bucky was glad he wasn’t alone in this situation.

He fingered his collar. The black leather was soft. He’d realized that the diamond heart represented the bond between Dom and sub. He was still amazed at how patient Steve had been and was being with him. He really showed true love.

Bucky was dressed in a white collarless shirt designed especially to show off his position as a submissive. The black satin and cotton vest over top matched the black cotton pants he wore. His shoes were a little uncomfortable but they were nice. His collar and leash were comfortable. A constant reminder of how much Steve loved him. He gave Steve’s knee a quick nuzzle, feeling the comforting solidness under the cotton of his black suit. He felt Steve’s hand on his head, a soft brush of fingers, saying he was right there.

Next to him was Hawkeye, dressed in navy to match with Tasha’s navy satin dress. Clint gave him a smile.

Bucky reached out a hand towards him and Clint took it. The crowds were not comfortable for either of them. The sea of people were now all focused on them.

The emcee had finished his introductions now and Wanda and T’Challa went forward .

Bucky didn’t really pay attention to her speech too much. He knew it was about how she rescued the guy from getting murdered in his homeland for being a sub. He and Clint were thumb wrestling and starting to giggle.

Steve tapped his shoulder. “Bucky,” he said in a soft whisper.

Bucky looked up. Steve put a finger to his lips.

Tasha put a hand on Clint’s shoulder to keep him quiet.

Bucky sat quiet again for a bit. Sitting still was not his strength. His trainer had punished him countless times for it. He just had too much energy! Especially when he was nervous.

He walked his gloved left hand, crab style, slowly to Clint’s leg and tickled him a little. He grinned gleefully when Clint snorted a little and jumped.

Steve’s frown however was enough to quell any other attempts.

Then it was their turn.They had practiced. He walked forward with Steve, kneeling on the cushion and looking out over the crowd. His bladder was feeling full. He was just going to have to wait.

Steve started speaking, putting forth his experience with Bucky as a reason to join the program. He spoke about finding Bucky at the facility and how he’d felt.

Bucky suddenly realized he had to go to the bathroom worse than he thought. He was still trying to learn what his body’s signals were. He had to go! He was supposed to sit very still on this cushion. He did NOT want to embarrass Steve. He focused on the bright lights on the floor. It helped for a minute or two. He needed to squirm if he was going to stay dry! He looked up at Steve with big, imploring eyes, unaware that the look softened more hearts than the speech had. Steve wasn’t looking!

Bucky fidgeted just a little. His flesh palm was sweating now. What should he do? He hesitated again, willing Steve to look at him.

Steve was getting warmed up, speaking strongly on the abuse many subs went through. He started talking about Bucky’s trauma with the toilet and the subsequent toilet training that was proving successful.

Bucky knew if he waited any longer, he’d be wet. “Steve! I gotta go potty!” He finally stage whispered.

At his words several people in the audience chuckled sympathetically.

Steve grinned and shrugged. “Case in point. Natasha?” He put the mic back in its holder.

Bucky got up taking Steve’s hand and hurrying to the washroom. He hesitated at the door, his fear from the day before, returning.

“I’m right here,” Steve reassured him.

Bucky went in with Steve and quickly relieved himself. “I’m sorry I interrupted you,” he said, near tears.

“Baby,” Steve tipped his chin up to look into his eyes. “You actually helped. I couldn’t have made my point any clearer. Thank you!”

Bucky looked confused, then shrugged. “Okay... you’re welcome?”

Steve laughed and hoisted him into his arms. “You are so adorable and precious. I love you so much Bucky!”

Bucky grinned. “I love you too, Steve.”

Tasha was almost done her speech with Clint sitting passively at her feet. She said she’d rather let him tell his story.

Clint blushed a little, nervously putting a hand to the jewelled collar he was wearing.

Bucky had been admiring his collar. It was different than his everyday one. Steve had explained that some doms liked to get special collars for occasions like this.

Clint met Bucky’s eyes and smiled.

Bucky settled back onto his mat on the stage and waved a bit at Peter on his right.

Peter nodded. Bucky had come to the conclusion that the young sub was very shy. Not the girl however. Shuri was lots of fun. He’d been watching her here and there when he got the chance.

Shuri must have read his thoughts and gave him a mischievous smirk.

Bucky settled back, determining to be good.

When Tasha was done her speech the floor was opened to questions. There were lots. Clint was of course, immediately asked about his abuse.

Bucky perked up a bit. He’d never heard any of this.

Clint was picking at the tassels on the cushion, but he was talking clearly. “My first dom was a drug addict. He was big and ornery. He’d send me out to get drugs for him and to steal stuff to pawn for drug money. If I ever came back without the drugs he’d beat me till I couldn’t walk. I learned really quickly how to steal, and hide from the police. When he was totally high, he’d get a bunch of his buddies together and they’d gang rape me.Once they were all done, and sleeping, I could go to my own mat and cry.”

“How’d you escape?” Someone asked.

“Seven years in, I was really sick one day but he sent me out anyway. Cop caught me. I told him everything.”

Bucky was almost reeling from the emotion that he could feel from Clint.

Then the questions turned to Bucky’s abuse. Steve fielded any that were aimed at Bucky until someone asked how he’d been able to escape his abuse.

He shyly started to talk about the horror that night. The beating, the pain, the hospital and then suddenly being whisked away to a facility and having no idea where he was, despite the fact that he hated his doms, was terrified of them. Nothing had been explained to him. He’d just been taken from one place to another, locked in cells, and then gotten ready to ship off to the home for damaged subs, terrified, and wanting someone to help him. He told them he’d covered his fear in anger because it had been easier.

People were sympathetic and showed support. The event was over. Bucky got up, relieved to be off the mat. He asked Steveif he could be carried. He was exhausted.

Steve picked his sub up and felt a surge of happiness when he nuzzled his nose into Steve’s neck.

The president’s assistant was there. He came and spoke with Tony and Steve. The donations were pouring in and there were people signing up to take on a sub to help.

Bucky was glad he’d been able to help but he was also glad that his dom was strong enough to carry him now. He needed to just rest. He hadn’t realized how badly Clint had been abused either.No wonder they got along so well.

Steve felt Bucky relax and eventually go limp.

Tony came by with a cup of coffee and carrying Shuri. “Great job, Steve. By the way, Bucky’s sleeping.”

Steve chuckled softly. “I kinda thought he might be. This kind of thing plays him out.”

When most of the people had gone, the Avengers gathered their group, thanked the hosts, then set off for the tower.

Bucky lifted his head sleepily when the cool night air brushed his face. “Is it done?”

“Yes baby. We’re going home,” Steve said. “Put your head down.”

Once they were back in their apartment, Steve gently lay him on the bed and got his very sleepy sub stripped down to his wet diaper. “Let’s get you changed and into bed.”

Bucky tried to help but he was barely awake.

Steve put a fresh pull-up over his feet and pulled it into place. “There.” He stripped down, flicked off the light and climbed into bed, cuddling up to Bucky. “Good night, baby.”

Bucky pushed back into his solid warmth, feeling the hazy tendrils of sleep overtake him again. “Night, Steve.”

He was collared. He wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
